How He Really Feels
by MrsLongbottom13
Summary: when Ron and Hermione get into a row at the Yule Ball, Neville tells Hermione something that she'll never forget, and it will lead Hermione not only to dicover feelings about Ron, but also about herself. 3 T for later chapters.
1. The Yule Ball Row

How He Really Feels

After Ron and Hermione's heated argument at the Yule ball, Neville lets Hermione in on a secret. A secret Ron's been trying to hide, But Hermione will decipher. Hermione not only uncovers secrets and hidden feelings in Ron, but also in herself.

**Disclaimer: I ow my life to Jo, for without her owning Harry Potter and all things related, I wouldn't have been inspired to write this. **

I've been wanting to write a Yule Ball Fic for quite sometime, because it's where Ron and Hemrione's feelings really show. Comment, Rate, and Review!

BTW: sorry if Neville seems a little too "brave" in ths story, I watched the movie a few times through and in my eyes, this movie is where he gained confidence, asking Ginny and all that.

**Chapter one: **"Would you care to join us?"

"_Hot, isn't it?" Hermione Granger raved, talking about her 'Bulgarian Bon-Bon' of a date, Viktor Krum. "Viktor's gone to get drinks. Would you care to join us?" She asked, warmly extending the invitation to her best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. _

"_no, we wouldn't care to join you!" Ron said, ears turning red. _

"_last I checked you were obsessing over him at the Quiddich Cup!" Hermione retorted, voice raising a shrill level. _

"_The Triwizard Tournament is about international, magical co-operation. It's about making friends." Hermione said with an air of finality in her voice. _

_Ron snorted. "please, he's way too old for you, he's got a lot more than friendship on his mind" he said, following a rampaging Hermione out of the Great Hall. _

"_Well you know the soloution then, don't you?" Hermione said, tears welling up in her eyes. _

"_What, Hermione, WHAT is your soloution?" _

"_next time, pluck up the courage and ASK ME before someone else does!"_

_Hermione said as Ron's ears turned a brighter shade of red than his hair. _

"_oi, what's going on" Harry said, shoes slung over his shoulder. _

"_where have you been? NEVERMIND. Off to bed, both of you!" Hermione snapped. "Yes, mum" Ron said quietly to Harry. _

"_Ron, you've spoiled EVERYTHING!" Hermione roared. Finally, she sank down onto the stairs leading to the Great Hall and wept. _

"There, there Hermione," said a comforting voice. Sniffling and wiping her tears, she looked up into the kind and awkward face of Neville Longbottom, who had asked her after Viktor had offered his invitation.

"I know you, Hermione. I know what you want." He had a devilish look in his deep hazel eyes. "And, what might this be?" Hermione asked, stifling back more sobs.

"You want Ron Weasley, and I know for a fact that he wants you too." Neville smirked, but he still had a nervous tinge in his voice.

"and what might that be?" Hermione said, hopes raising.

"Ron talks in his sleep, and I know for a fact that whatever he says, he writes down in a journal. I'll go into the dormitories tonight and snatch it in his sleep. Be prepared to find a parcel containing it in your bag tomorrow." And with that, he left, leaving a puzzled Hermione on the stairs.

**yeah, i know, short. But the others will be longer, i swear! this was just kinda an into. Comments, Reviews, and such would be much appreciated!**


	2. The Mysterious Parcel

**Hey guys, sorry if this sucks. it was just a quick idea and i didn't want to lose it. **

**Disclaimer: again, Jo owns everything, as she** **is the only one whose ever made billions by writing these brilliant books. **

The next morning, Hermione awoke with her once sleek hair (which, apparently, required a whole lot of Sleekeezy's Hair Potion) back to its original bushy state. Her heart skipped a beat as she remembered her conversation with Neville after her row with Ron last night at the Yule Ball. "Oh Merlin." Hermione said aloud. "I seemed to have completely left Viktor when I was arguing with Ron!"

Hermione's stomach plummeted as she remembered what Neville said in particular:

"_I'll snatch the journal from him in his sleep. Expect a parcel containing the journal in your bag tomorrow." _Hermione raced down to the Gryffindor Common Room, all thoughts of Viktor aside. She ran up to her bag, which she always leaves on the couch, and ripped it open. Inside was a brown, paper-wrapped book. The cover of the wrapping paper read: _To Hermione, treat this well. Read as much as you can during the day and return it to me at the end of classes each day. I'll put it back in Ron's wardrobe and continue bringing it to you each day until you can reply. _

_~Neville. _

Hermione read the mysterious message over again before the ink disappeared. _Before I can reply? Reply to what? _Hermione thought. She figured she'd best be reading the journal before the end of classes today, so she tore off the paper, flipped open the cover without bothering to look at it, and read:

_December Seventeenth: _

_Hey, Journal, Ron here. I figured I should start a journal recording what I say in my dreams sooner, but, as usual, I forgot, so here you go. _

_I woke up precisely at midnight, after a simply wonderful dream. I was looking in the mirror of Erisied, and I saw me, with two little children by me, both redheads. Standing next to me was a woman who looked to be about 37, smiling next to him. She had auburn, bushy hair cascading down her back, and it was none other than Hermione Granger. Harry chose this time to wake me up and tell me to stop mumbling Hermione's name, not only was it annoying but his scar hurt and he needed rest. So I chose to sit there and think about Hermione. I remember how cocky and self-assured she was, and I also remember how much I hated her. _

_Or, at least, how much I wanted to hate her. I remember groaning when she was about to come over, but her witty remarks were always hilarious, and I soon grew to liking her. Am I being too sentimental? Bloody hell, I'm off my knocker, I'm asking questions to a book Ginny got for me. _

_Then second year came along. I remember my heart sinking when I found out she had been petrified. Harry and I rushed to the Hospital Wing. I was quite distraught. Ok, maybe I'm trying to make this a little more dramatic, so I'll tone it down. I was upset. I also remember when she came back. She didn't hug me. Why didn't she hug me? She hugged Harry. _

_Third year. I briefly remember me realizing that she smelled like vanilla. her bushy hair had been cut to shoulder length, which made it look less bushy and more curly. Ah, the adventures! Her and Harry falling down a mysterious hole that led to a shack, just to save me from a mysterious dog. Friendship couldn't get better in the Wizarding World, could it?_

_This year…..is when I started talking in my sleep….about Hermione. I've said..things. that involve….sappy words and poems and rings…I also briefly realized that she was pretty. But hings haven't been good for us. We keep fighting. Why are we fighting. But, I realized something. Hermione, you make me absoloutley frustrated. **but**we're still friends regardless. _

__"friends." Hermione retaliated, hurt and remembering Neville's comment. _"...and i know for a fact he wants you too." __But **when **will it say he wants me? _Hermionethought_. Or will it ever? Or will I just be that single girl, who wants an absoloutley mad boy she cant' have? _

"What's that?" A tired looking Ron Weasley said as he came trotting down the stairs from the boy's dormitory.

"An advanced runes translation book." Hermione lied quickly, stuffing the book into her bag. She had a feeling this was the only part of this excerpt she could read today.

"Oh…I thought it was…..it looked like…nevermind." Ron said, shrugging it off.

"shall we go to breakfast then?" he asked, suddenly bright.

"yes, let's." Hermione said, slinging her bag over her shoulder and releasing a breath she didn't' realize she had been holdng.


	3. The Truth Comes Out!

**Hey guys! this was a quick throw-together because i've been getting a LOT of messages about updates! thanks and be sure to keep these Reviews coming, they mean the world!**

Disclaimer: **the brilliance of this story is owed to Jo Rowling, who made me believe in magic. **

Hermione was quiet as she walked down to breakfast with Ron and Harry. _If he really has feelings for me, why doesn't he act like it! _She thought in exasperation during one of their classic bickers. Though she caught him shooting her occasional glances, he didn't act any differently than usual. She had a free period while Ron and Harry had a double potions, and after she bid farewell to her friends, she sat in the Astronomy Tower and read the next excerpt.

_December Twentieth:_

_My apologies I haven't written in a while. I have __**so**__ much homework and tensions with Hermione have been higher than ever. Tensions and worries with Harry are high too, with the triwizard tournament and all that….i wonder if Hermione has a date to the Yule Ball yet, it'd be great if I asked her, you know, just as friends, I think…_

_I was talking in my sleep again. This time, the acromantulas were trying to get Hermione, and I actually managed to slay a few. That is, until I woke up screaming "Hermione! Hermione! Wait, don't take her!" Neville shook it out of me, and when I asked if he heard anything, he only smirked and said I should be less obvious about my dream diary. A Dream Diary? Is that what this bloody thing is called?_

_December twenty-first. _

_I decided to try and ask Hermione to the dance today, you know, casually at first. The poor girl, she told me someone's already asked her! Sure, that's what she thinks. I hope its not goody-goody Krum, with his muscular build, and deep voice, and tan skin. Blimey! If it is him, ill have to have a go at him. He's bloody eighteen! Hermione's only fourteen! I mean, its not that I care if she ACTUALLY has a date other than me. Nope, don't care. Don't care at all. This entry never happened. I. Do. Not. Have. Feelings. For. Hermione. Granger. Nope. Not. At. All. Oh merlin, what am I kidding? Why am I thinking about her this way?_

Hermione smiled to herself. So maybe he does feel the same way. She would run to him right now and tell him how she feels, but she needed to wait.

_Read as much as you like until you have a response. _Neville's voice said in Hermione's head. So, she made a decision and looked at the next excerpt, surprised to find that his next entry was the night of the Yule Ball.

_December twenty fifth:_

_The Yule Ball was HORRID. I walked in wit Padma Patil only to find Hermione (she looked stunning, I must say) with none other than that Bulgarian bon-bon, VIKTOR KRUM. I used to look up to him, obsessed over him really, until he took Hermione, my Hermione. How could she be so gullible? I was really angry and was having a miserable time, watching her have fun with someone other than me. So finally, as out nights usually end, we got into a row, which ended with Hermione asking me to ask her next time, anc my face turning bright red. And then, in all my Weasley fashion, I blew it. Which, of course, ended with her in tears. __**Over me. **__Tears over me? Could Hermione Jean Granger, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, have feelings for me, Ron Weasley, Hogwart's resident ginger and oaf? Merlin, I hope so. What? Ronald Bilius Wasley, you stop that! Stop talking about her like youre going to marry her someday! Stop calling her beautiful! I mean I know she is but, RON! _

_Well, as you can see, I'm fighting my inner controversy, I might as well get some rest, I've got double potions tomorrow with Snape. _


	4. The Missing Book

Hermione closed the book, breathless. _Does he really think about me that way? _Hermione thought, _or is this all just a trick?_ She had been wondering this all day as she walked to and from double Transfiguration to Potions to Divination. She tried not to let her new knowledge of Ron and his secrets get in the way of her usual bickering, but things began to change between them due to her new secret.

"Hello Hermione!" Ron said cheerfully.

"Oh! Ron! Hello! How are you!" Hermione said, blushing furiously and tucking her hair behind her ear.

Ron looked startled at her outburst of cheeriness due to their recent row.

"Uhm, fine, just tired, we had double potions today" he said, yawning as he slouched down on the Gryffindor Common Room's couchnext to Hermione. She grew stiff. Usually, she wouldn't do anything if he sat next to her, maybe blush a little, but that was it. But today she felt her face turn crimson, her body stiffen, and her heart pound. _Damn. _Hermione thought. _I might as well bloody tell him now with the way I'm acting! _Ron turned to Hermione, concerned.

"Hermione? You all right? You seem a little…..not yourself" he said.

"Well, obviously I'm fine. Even if I wasn't, you wouldn't notice." She said as Harry entered the room.

"Well, why is that?" Ron said, surprised.

"Because you have the attention span of a goldfish."

Harry was the first to laugh, it came out as a roar the reflected the hilarity of the situation. Then Hermione cracked a smile, and Ron followed suit. Soon, they were all holding their sides, tears streaming down their face, unaware of the times to come. Unaware of the danger, the tensions, and the love.

"Hem, Hem." A quiet voice said. Wiping their tears, the Trio looked up to see the nervous, fidgeting face of Neville. "Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?" Neville asked. "Oh, well, yes, sure." Hermione replied, and stood up. Looking back as her and Neville walked away, she saw Harry look on, puzzled, and Ron's face, stony and envious.

"Hermione, where's the book? You know he needs it at night." Neville asked.

"oh, yeah, right. It's right here!" Hermione said, patting the pocket on her bag,.

But there was only one problem.

The pocket was empty.

"Oh, _merlin_ no!" Hermione said, dumping out the contents of her bag and searching through them. "You _lost it?" _Neville nearly shouted. "Hold on, Neville! Neville, _hold on."_ Hermione shouted. She thought back to when she last had it out. _Potions. _She thought. "Bloody Hell!" Hermione shouted. "It's with Snape!" She jumped up.

And with that, sprinting past a confused looking Ron and an exasperated looking Neville, Hermione made her way, quickly, mind you, to the dungeons.


	5. The Next Three Finals

**Hey guys! Wanted to do a rather long update, preparing for the twist which will come soon! Just a reminder, this story IS NOT FINISHED. Once I finish writing How He Really Feels, I'll be writing the sequel, How They Really Loved. Just a heads up so you know what the title is!**

Hermione ran, her face determined. _If Ron finds out I took his bloody book, he'll never love me. _She thought. _I should never have gotten myself into this. I should have just gone off with Viktor, instead of getting myself into this mess with my __**best friend, of all people. **__But you know there's something more there, you feel it. _By this time, she had descended the many flights of stairs leading to the Dungeon, or Snape's Potions Lair. She tried knocking on the door, but there was no answer. She tried opening the door, but that didn't work either. "_Alohomora" _Hermione said, pointing her long, designed wand at the heavy door. It wouldn't budge. Finally, using all her courage, knowing what dangers this might get her into, she pointed her wand at the heavy door again and yelled "_Reducto!" _The door was diminished to dust. She entered the dimly lit room and tried to make her way around, but because of the lack of light, she couldn't. "_Lumos" _she whispered, igniting her wand and walking around. There! She saw the book! Right on Snape's desk! As she raced forward to grab the lost possession, she stopped dead in her tracks. _This is too easy. _She thought. _If he knew this was Ron's book, he would give it to Malfoy, or read it aloud. Not just leave it on his own desk, in plain view. _

But suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a dark, nasaly, monotone voice coming from the shadows.

"Well, Well, Ms. Granger, looking for something?" Snape sneered, emerging from his hiding spot. "Unusually clever, _Reducing _my door, but, I must digress, you are the brightest witch in the year, making up for your lack of _common sense." _He said, enunciating the last words menacingly. "What do you think your'e doing, coming into my room? Are you LOOKING for something?" he said, his voice grimly low. Hermione gulped and flicked her eyes over to the book, unable to speak.

"Ah, Ron Weasles's Dream Journal, filled with his idiotic teenage hormonal troubles. I don't see why you would want it back, if it _wasn't yours to begin with. _Looking through your boyfriend's possessions isn't wise, Miss Granger, I advise against it." He smirked.

"He's not my boyfriend." Hermione replied firmly.

"Oh, _really?" _Snape sneered, now walking circles around Hermione. "That's not what Ron thinks."

Hermione gulped yet again. "What do you mean?"

Snape sneered. "_Surely_ you've read the last part of the book, the note?" he said.

"Why no, I have not. And, Professor, it's not wise looking through your students belongings, you wouldn't want that getting to Dumbledore." Hermione retorted, retaliating his earlier jeers. Snape's face fell, but he could obviously tell, so he took a sharp intake of breath to recongregate himself. "Well, I guess I won't spoil it for you then, Ms. Granger" Snape said. "But I'd tread carefully with Mr. Weasley, there's a lot of, shall we say, _mixed emotions _going through his head about you." He said, emphasizing 'Mixed Emotions' _Mixed Emotions? What Mixed Emotions? _Hermione thought. _Surely, I must read on. _"So you'll give it back?" Hermione said, a little too hopefully. Snape sensed this and laughed coolly. "Ah, of course, Ms. Granger, but if it really means that much to you, I'm sure you'd give something up for it." He smiled. Hermione gulped. "Well, I'm good at magic, I can repair your door, I can brew potions for you, I can do anything." Hermione said, taking the easy route.

"Oh, no, no, no" Snape smiled evilly. "That won't do, Miss Granger. If it really means that much to you, I'd like to fail you for the next three finals." He said. _Fail you on the next three finals. _The monotone voice echoed in Hermione's head. To most people, this wouldn't be a big deal, but to Hermione, it almost reduced her to tears. But she had to do this for Ron. She had to do this for her….._friend. _

"Deal." Hermione gulped and raced for the book. As she left, she heard Snape laugh and say,

"Not the brightest witch of her age anymore, now is she?"

Hermione arrived at the common room tired and out of breath from running five minutes later. Just before Ron turned around, she exchanged a look with Neville and chucked the book across the room, with Neville catching it and rushing upstairs to the Boy's Dormitory.

"Hermione! Blimey, are you ok?" Ron asked, ushering the breathless fourth-year girl onto the couch.

"yeah, fine, just left something in Potions that I didn't want Snape getting into." She said, catching her breath.

"Oh Yeah, what was it?" Ron asked curiously.

"Just a dream journal" Hermione blurted out, and she instantly regretted what she said. "You know, for Divination." She saved herself. The stricken look on Ron's face turned to that of relief. "Yeah, yeah, the Dream Journal." Ron said breathily. "I thought..nevermind." He mumbled. Harry looked petrified. "We've supposed to been working on that for the past month, right?" Harry asked. "Merlin, I forgot!" he said "Too much stress…" Harry added, massaging his scar and looking between his two friends. "Well, I'd best be going to bed. See you." He gave a weak smile to his two best friends and walked up the staircase that led to the Dorms. Ron soon followed suit, looking worried and mumbling a curt Goodnight to Hermione and grumbling as he went up the stairs "looks like I've got to look for the bloody book now…I wonder if she's seen it? If she has, Merlin I'll die. No, Hermione wouldn't. I trust her, she wouldn't lie." The voices died as he reached his Dorm. Hermione sat, a tear streaking down her face.

If there was one thing worse than failing three exams,

It's lying to your best friend.


End file.
